Пушка для вечеринок/Галерея
Второй сезон Пони из высшего общества Pinkie Pie ready to fire her party cannon S2E9.png Pinkie Pie preparing her party cannon S2E09.png Pinkie Pie firing the party cannon S02E09.png Rarity not good!! S2E9.png Pinkie Pie's Party Cannon S2E9.png Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie attack S02E26.png Третий сезон Кристальная империя. Часть 1 Pinkie with her party cannon S3E01.png Pinkie Pie hitting the ground after jumping S03E01.png Спайк к вашим услугам Pinkie Pie's plan S3E09.png Twilight and Rarity gasp S03E09.png Pinkie Pie kicks party cannon away S03E09.png Игры, в которые играют пони Party Cannon S3E12.png Confetti Blast S3E12.png Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Pinkie Pie putting away party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pulls out the party cannon S4E12.png Cheese looking at the party cannon S4E12.png Streamers launched towards Cheese's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Cheese on top of cannon S4E12.png Rainbow looking into the cannon S4E12.png Rainbow worried S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Rainbow Dash picking up Pinkie S4E12.png Party Cannon Team S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png Пятый сезон Замок, милый замок Pinkie Pie with confetti cannon in her mane S5E3.png Pinkie -not my fault I hid them so well!- S5E3.png Mane Six and Spike group laugh S5E3.png Налаживание отношений Pinkie Pie takes out her party cannon S5E12.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Pinkie Pie reveals her party cannons EG3.png Twilight --are you sure this is a good idea--- EG3.png Pinkie Pie --absolutely!-- EG3.png Pinkie Pie pulls party cannon strings EG3.png Pinkie Pie getting all floaty EG3.png Pinkie Pie's magic getting drained EG3.png Pinkie's pony features vanishing EG3.png Шестой сезон The Gift of the Maud Pie Pinkie fires her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie --Maud, Maud, Maud!-- S6E3.png Rarity and Maud Pie sees Pinkie with her party cannon S6E3.png Manehattanites see Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png Maud and Rarity sees Pinkie floating S6E3.png Party cannon gets fired S6E3.png Pinkie smiling while party cannon pops out S6E3.png Party cannon --skating-- to Pinkie Pie S6E3.png Pinkie takes out her party cannon again S6E3.png Pinkie blasts her cannon in Pouch Pony's face S6E3.png Pouch Pony inspects party cannon barrel S6E3.png Pouch Pony --more than happy to give you the pouch-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie hugging her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --my party cannon--- S6E3.png Pouch Pony --if you really wanna give that sister of yours-- S6E3.png Pouch Pony --give up your party cannon-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie unsure what to do S6E3.png Pinkie Pie very indecisive S6E3.png Pouch Pony polishing his party cannon S6E3.png Pouch Pony --all sales are final-- S6E3.png Pouch Pony walking away with party cannon S6E3.png Maud Pie appears in Pouch Pony's path S6E3.png Pouch Pony scared of Maud S6E3.png Pouch Pony giving Maud the party cannon S6E3.png Pouch Pony wailing --please!-- S6E3.png Pouch Pony --relax that jaw of yours-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie pleased with Maud's success S6E3.png Maud sees Pinkie riding her party cannon S6E3.png Pinkie happy to have her party cannon back S6E3.png Pinkie fires her party cannon with joy S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --uh-oh-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --you gave back the pouch for my cannon-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --the second gift you've gotten me today-- S6E3.png Pinkie and Maud Pie's sisterly hug S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --could use more confetti-- S6E3.png Pinkie Pie --how much of that stuff I go through-- S6E3.png Rarity and Maud sees Pinkie fire her party cannon S6E3.png Товары FiM Collection Welcome Wagon Large Story Pack.jpg FiM Collection Welcome Wagon Large Story Pack packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Pinkie Pie Donut Shop Playset.jpg Explore Equestria Pinkie Pie Donut Shop Playset open.jpg Guardians of Harmony Pinkie Pie figure and party cannon.jpg Cannonball Surprise card MLP CCG.jpg Friends Forever issue 22 page 2.jpg en:Party cannon/Gallery Категория:Галереи